


You're Perfect

by Samantha114



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prostitute Dean, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha114/pseuds/Samantha114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does all he can to support Sam since their dad kicked the bucket--even if that means doing some less than wholesome things to make sure that they make ends meet. When a chance and somewhat awkward (okay really awkward) encounter leads him Castiel Novak, will his life change or can Cas convince him otherwise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a battery change...

When Dean was asked what he wanted to be when he grew up, ‘prostitute’ isn’t exactly what he’d had in mind. He had 

actually wanted to be a firefighter most of his childhood life until his mother died. Then, all he wanted was to make his father to 

put down the beer and to protect his little brother. Unfortunately for him, the only one he was able to do was the latter. 

This is why he currently was stuck sucking off some pent up businessman in a shady hotel. The guys’ fingers went through 

his hair and Dean did his job robotically, occasionally letting out an emotionless moan, hoping for better tips. The man soon 

finished and Dean swallowed, trying not to wince or gag. He pushed Dean off and let out a satisfying sigh, zipping his fly and handing Dean the 200 dollars. Coupled with his paycheck from the Roadhouse, he had just enough to pay rent and maybe get Sam some new shoes. He was in his senior year now, yet the kid was still growing like a moose. 

Dean was fresh out of high school when he started working three years ago. His dad kicked the bucked just after he 

graduated and someone had to take care of Sam. He took up two jobs with family friends, Bobby and Ellen. Monday through 

Wednesday, he worked at Bobby’s scrap yard and repair shop and then Thursday and Friday he worked as a bartender at the 

Roadhouse with Ellen. That left the weekend for his third ‘job.’ Dean hated having to whore himself out, but it was the only way he could make rent and keep himself and Sam fed. 

Dean pocketed the money and left quickly, getting into his dad’s old Impala, which he referred to as ‘baby,’ and booked it 

out of the parking lot. It was 3 AM when he finally got home from across town. Sam was fast asleep and, like the amazing 

brother he was, he left Dean a plate of food in the microwave. After first taking a shower—the habit had stuck after his first 

customer—he quickly ate his food and immediately hit the bed, eager for any amount of time that wasn’t spent sucking dick or taking it from behind. 

Tomorrow would be better because tomorrow he could do the one thing he actually liked doing; working on cars. Ever since he and Sam had known Bobby, which was basically forever, he had loved tinkering with cars. Dean thought about all the cars he’d be able to work on later until, eventually, his eyes got heavy and he finally went to sleep. 

“Dean!” Sam called, trying to shake him awake, “Dean wake up I have school!” 

Dean opened his eyes and stretched. Looking at the alarm clock on the side table, he realized he’d overslept. He usually 

had to take Sam to school at 7:30…it was going on 7:45. He popped up and rushed around. “Why didn’t you wake me?” he 

drawled, his voice still thick with grogginess. 

“You needed the sleep. I know you didn’t get in until this morning,” Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck, “I can afford to 

be late one day,” 

“Sam,” Dean chastised, “You are the most important thing. We need to make sure that you get to school on time and do 

well!” 

“But not at the cost of your health,” Sam insisted. He was just a hair taller than Dean now, so it was a bit awkward for Dean 

being the older one. Sam continued. “And I called Ellen last night.” Dean froze. “She said you don’t work weekends at the 

Roadhouse anymore,” 

The older brother sighed in defeat. “Look Sammy, I just—” 

“Are you seeing somebody?” Sam asked, “Are you…embarrassed to bring them around?” 

“Sammy no,” Dean assured. He felt bad about having to lie to him, but he was ashamed at what he did. He didn’t want Sam 

to hate him, but now it seemed that he had to tell him, “I—I’ve been working another job so we can make rent each month,” 

Sam’s face fell. “Dean, I don’t want you working yourself to death for me,” 

“This is my job. This is what I do. Now come on or you’ll be late,” Dean ordered. He still wasn’t going to tell Sam exactly 

what it was he did, but at least he knew what he was doing on weekends. Sam sighed in frustration and begrudgingly followed 

him outside. 

The drive was silent and tense for the most part and not a word was spoken on the whole 10 minute drive to his school. 

Before he left, Sam paused. “Don’t think I’ll forget about this, jerk,” he warned. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, bitch,” Dean retorted, giving Sam a smile “have a good day,” The younger brother stalked off and 

when he was inside, Dean drove off to Bobby’s. 

“You look like you just crawled out of hell boy,” Bobby commented after Dean had walked into his office. 

“Thanks Bobby it’s good to see you too,” Dean shot back, “anyone come in yet?” 

“Black Charger, slot number three,” Bobby replied without looking up from his paperwork. 

Dean left without a word. Bobby could act like an old goat sometimes, but he was the closest thing he and Sam had to a 

father. When he got to number three, he was at a complete loss for words. The man standing there looked like he’d just got out 

of accounting school. He wore a black business suit underneath a tan trench coat and stood so straight Dean would’ve thought 

they were meeting the queen. His eyes were a deep blue that seemed to go on to infinity and his hair stuck up in awkward places 

like he’d just rolled out of bed. Not to mention that Dean knew there was a hot body hiding under those clothes. 

He realized he’d been staring for over a minute and quickly looked away at anything besides those eyes. “What seems to be 

the problem?” He asked, trying not to let his voice show his attraction. 

“Well, it started making this weird ticking noise and then this morning, I couldn’t get it to start so I had it towed over here,” 

he spoke in a deep voice that made Dean’s mind go blank. 

Dean’s throat went dry. He swallowed hard before speaking again, trying—and failing—to be professional. “Did it sputter or 

click when you turned the key?” 

“It sputtered,” he replied. 

Dean nodded and popped the hood. He loved Dodges. They were built like tanks and easy to diagnose. “Beautiful car,” he 

mused. 

“It’s my brothers. I bought it from him three years ago and this is the first time I’ve had to take it in,” 

“How long did he have the car before that?” Dean questioned. 

“Six years,” the man replied. 

After tinkering under the hood for a while, he identified the problem. “Your battery is dead. I can put in a new one for you 

pretty quick. The battery is 45 dollars and labor is 30. I’ll have it done in about an hour,” 

He wiped his hands on his jeans and shook his hand. “I’m Dean Winchester by the way,” 

“Castiel Novak,” he met Dean’s outstretched hand and shook it firmly. 

“Cool name, I’ve never heard it before,” Dean commented. Castiel was staring directly into his eyes and Dean felt like he 

was drowning in it, yet he couldn’t look away. He pulled his hand away and finally was able look away. “Uh, you can be back in 

about an hour to pick it up,” 

“Would it bother you if I stayed here?” Castiel asked. 

“No, not at all, but I’m warning I’m not very good company,” Dean warned. 

Castiel laughed and Dean swears it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. “I don’t mind. I’ve been told the same thing,” 

 

Dean doesn’t believe it for a second but let’s the thought go. “So what’s your story, Cas?” He asks as he begins taking out 

the old battery. 

“Cas?” the man questions his head cocking to the side. 

“Sorry, It’s a habit. I give pretty much everyone nicknames,” Dean said apologetically. “I won’t call you that if you think it’s 

too personal,” 

“No, no it’s fine. I’ve never been given a nickname. I like it,” He said, “anyways, there’s not much to tell; I don’t have much 

of a family anymore and I work with a law firm,” 

“Surely there’s more than that,” Dean commented, loosening all of the bolts. 

“Not really, what about you?” Castiel asked, sitting on one of the chairs. 

“I work a couple of jobs and I take care of my brother, pretty boring too,” Dean said back. 

After that the conversation flowed like water. They talked about everything; books, movies, TV—Dean was astounded at his 

lack of pop culture knowledge and promised that one day he would help rectify the problem. As he was talking to this guy, he 

felt like this was someone who he could spend his days with. He found himself daydreaming about lazy days filled with movies 

and kisses, but quickly pulled himself back to reality, his realistic self screaming at him. He knew that he had absolutely no time 

for a relationship and he also knew that most guys wouldn’t take too kindly to sharing their boyfriend with strangers. 

The conversation was dwindling down a bit when Dean put the hood down. “Well Cas, you’re all good to go,” Dean told him, 

throwing him the keys. 

He shook his hand and gave Dean a wide smile that nearly brought him to his knees. “Thank you Dean,” 

“See you later Cas,” he said back when he could actually talk again. 

With that, Castiel drove off, leaving Dean with a crush on the guy with the Charger.


	2. Well, This is Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean never thought he'd get to see Castiel again--let alone like this...

The whole week flew by, but still Dean couldn’t get Castiel’s blue eyes out of his head. They plagued his dreams, both during the 

day and at night…especially at night. 

On Friday, he got off work at Bobby’s just find out that he was needed at the Roadhouse. He practically raced over there, 

grateful for any extra hours. When he got in, he was shocked to see how busy it was. He went to work immediately, mixing 

drinks and handing out beers. 

He had met all the orders and was now just cleaning off the bar until a man came up. He was pretty short and looked like 

kind of like a douchebag with his smug smile and brown eyes that were no doubt plotting something. 

“You Dean?” He asked, taking a seat on one of the barstools. 

“Yeah, why?” Dean replied, already weary of this guy. 

“One of your—shall we say clients—said that you’re the best in town,” he stated, “my brother is in need of some attention 

and who better than the best?” 

Dean thought about it, but he didn’t need very much time to consider it. Any money coming in is good—besides it was 

close enough to the weekend. “When and where?” 

“Tellon Motel in an hour,” he slid a card key across the counter, “room 106.” 

Dean took the key and slipped in his back pocket. “Who’s paying? I usually collect— ” 

The man held up his hand, stopping Dean midsentence and took out his wallet, handing him five crisp 100 bills. Dean 

nearly exploded. At this rate, he’d have enough to catch up on all of the bills. He took the money and tried not to look so 

dumbfounded. “Give him everything,” He gave Dean a wink before hopping off the stool and leaving. 

An hour passed and Dean bid farewell to Ellen before leaving. She had insisted that he take a day off tomorrow, but he 

wasn’t so sure. She gave him ‘the look’ and Dean promised he’d think about it as he ran out the door. Before he got in the car, 

he sent Sammy a text. 

I have some stuff to do don’t wait up –D

He got a reply within a minute. 

Alright. Try and aim for more than three hours of sleep, will you? –S 

He shook his head and decided not to reply. He didn’t want to make any promises he couldn’t keep, especially not to Sam. He 

drove to the hotel, but he couldn’t think of anything except Castiel. What would he think if he knew what Dean did? He let the 

thought go. He had only met the man once and already he was acting like a chick. He shook his head as he parked, walking up 

to 106 and opening the door with the key card. 

He heard the shower running so he just sat on one of the armchairs. Looking around he saw that this room was a lot nicer than 

the dive he’d been in last weekend. The beds looked clean and the décor was a little less trashy and stained. The shower turned 

off and the bathroom door opened, letting out a cloud of steam. 

“Sorry for anything my brother might’ve said, I’ve never done this before—” Dean recognized the deep voice instantly and prayed 

to anything that it wasn’t who he thought it was. His worst fears were realized when a towel clad Castiel came into view. “Dean?” 

His voice was shocked. “Hey Cas,” Dean put his head down in shame. 

“You’re the uh…” He started to ask. Dean just nodded. 

“Look, your brothers already paid for it, so let’s just get started,” Dean stood and shrugged out of his jacket and was just about 

to take his shirt off when Castiel stopped him. 

“So when you said you work a few jobs…” Cas mused, thinking back on the conversation they had at the garage. 

“Look Cas, I don’t usually get paid for talking and I have to get home to my brother eventually, so if we could just get this 

going,” Dean took his shirt off and started on his belt. 

“I won’t do this with you,” Castiel insisted firmly. 

“Cas, your brother paid—” 

“I don’t care,” 

“Is it just because it’s me? I get it, it’s awkward when it’s someone you know, but he paid 500 dollars so obviously, if it wasn’t 

me that your brother sent, someone was going to do quite a bit for you,” 

Cas just shook his head. “Can I tell you something without it sounding weird?” 

“Trust me I don’t think it could get any weirder,” Dean assured him, sitting back down in the chair, his shirt and jacket still on 

the floor. 

“Ever since Monday, I’ve thought of you…I don’t know I just I really like you and I thought I’d be able to forget about you if I 

had…help, but then you showed up,” he fixed the towel that already hung low on his hips.

Dean swallowed hard. “I—I’ve had hard time forgetting you as well,” he admitted. Castiel couldn’t stop himself from feeling 

a thrill of happiness. Dean continued, meeting Castiel’s eyes, “Is it bad that I still want this?” 

The towel clad man walked right up to him and leaned in until their faces were so close his blue eyes were all that Dean 

could see. “Not at all,” 

Suddenly, lips were against Dean’s. He sighed as he pulled Castiel closer. They broke apart after a few moments, Dean 

already hard and breathing heavy. 

“Just to be clear, the money means nothing,” Castiel whispered, “I want you…I’ve wanted you since I saw you in a greasy 

shirt working on my car,” 

The declaration made Dean shiver. “What money?” Dean asked. 

Cas smiled and pushed Dean back on to the bed. His hands ran down his chest and stopped at his belt, undoing the buckle 

and taking his pants and boxers down in one fell swoop. Dean looked away from Castiel’s eyes, shy for the first time since he’d 

started doing this two years ago. “You’re gorgeous,” Castiel ran his hands up and down his thighs until they finally settled on his 

hips. 

When Castiel’s lips went around his dick, Dean thought he’d implode. His lips were so soft and his mouth…it was hot and 

felt so good, he thought he’d come right away. 

Castiel took him so far down his throat and as he bobbed his head, Dean knew he wouldn’t last. Just before he was going 

to lose it, Castiel pulled away, leaving Dean wanting more. He soon forgot about that though when Castiel pulled his towel off, 

exposing his whole body to Dean. He was beautiful in every sense of the word. His muscled torso was wet from the shower he 

had taken and as his eyes traveled lower, he couldn’t help but salivate at the sight of him. 

“Please fuck me,” Dean uttered. Cas reached into his jacket that lay abandoned on the floor and retrieved a condom. 

Hastily, he ripped it open and slipped it on. Holding himself up on his hands, he started pushing into Dean, never once breaking 

eye contact. 

Instinctively, Dean wanted to look away, but Castiel’s stare wouldn’t let him. He’d never felt this intimate with anyone—not 

even those few flings he’d had with a few women before he came out. 

When Castiel was all the way in, he stopped and Dean was drowning in blue. He leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss. It 

wasn’t insistent and lustful like their first one had been, but full of love, something that Dean wasn’t all too familiar with. 

Their lips still connected, Castiel began to move. His hips moved back and shot forward again, making Dean moan against 

into the kiss. 

Castiel reluctantly pulled away from Dean’s lips, allowing the latter to yell out. “Cas!” He screamed, as Castiel slammed into 

him again. He began to thrust faster and moans were practically pouring out of Dean in a long stream, occasionally mixed in 

with his name. 

Their lips came together again, but Castiel’s pace stayed the same. His lips jerked away from Dean’s after a short time to 

let out a strangled cry. He looked directly at Dean and it felt like his eyes were staring into his soul. Dean cried out as he came, 

and Castiel came soon after with a small moan. 

Cas didn’t pull out right away. Both he and Dean were completely lost in each other’s gaze and it was as if nothing else 

mattered. When he finally did, he peeled off the condom and threw it in the trash that was next to the night stand. 

When he settled in next to Dean, he was already fast asleep. Cas smiled and pulled him closer, resting his forehead against 

Deans. His eyelashes rested his cheeks and his lips were slightly parted. As he looked at the sleeping man, he found himself 

looking forward to the minute he got to see those hypnotic green eyes once more. In that moment, Castiel Novak knew he was 

royally screwed—he was falling in love Dean Winchester.


	3. Put Yourself First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never wanted to tell him about his job...not like this

Dean woke up in a bed that was not his own. His immediate response was to panic, but when he realized who was lying next to 

him and what had happened last night, he relaxed slightly. 

He sat up quickly, looking for some kind of clock. He knew it was already morning; that much was evident due to the 

orange glow of early light. Fixing his eyes upon the vintage alarm clock on the side table, he saw that it was already 7AM. Sam 

was probably worried sick about him. 

He debated just leaving without waking Castiel, but decided against it. What they shared last night was so much more than 

a one night stand. He slipped his clothes on, and winced as pain shot through his backside. He honestly didn’t mind though; it 

just proved what happened was real. 

“Cas,” He shook the man. Castiel stirred, but still didn’t wake. Instead of shake him further, he leaned in and attempted to 

kiss him awake. He smiled when he felt hands go around his face. He pulled away, happy that his tactic had worked. “I have to 

get home to Sammy, we won’t do much since today’s Saturday and I have a day off for once, so if you want you can come with 

me and meet him,” 

His blue eyes lit up. “You want me to meet your brother?” He looked like so excited. 

“Sure, he’s already suspicious that I’ve been seeing someone because of my uh, late night activities,” 

“Are we seeing each other now?” Castiel questioned, slipping his shirt over his head. 

“Do you want to?” Dean’s stared right into his eyes. 

He finished with his tie and pulled on his tan trench coat. “I wouldn’t dream of telling you to quit doing what you’re doing, 

but just so you know, I don’t share well,” 

Dean sighed. He knew that sooner or later, a situation like that this would come up. He wasn’t particularly attached to 

being a prostitute, in fact, he hated it. If he could quit, he would in an instant, but in one weekend, he made almost as much as 

he got from Bobby’s during the week. “I know, and trust me, if there was another way—” 

“Dean, it’s okay. I understand. I would never ask you to choose between me and your family,” Castiel cupped Dean’s cheek 

in his hand, “we can just hold off for now,”

“I’m sorry,” Dean felt like such an asshole. Here he had this amazing man who he could possibly settle down with, but he 

couldn’t be with him…not like this. 

“I’ll be here when you’re ready Dean, there’s nothing to apologize for,” He kissed the top of Dean’s head and the green 

eyed man swore he’d never felt more affection from anyone besides his late mother, “now let’s go meet your brother,” 

After gathering the last of their things, they checked out of the hotel and piled into the Impala. The whole ride there, Dean 

couldn’t help but gush about Sam. 

“He’s a straight A student and he’s got a shot at a full ride to Stanford to be a lawyer. I’m so proud of him, he’s a genius” 

Castiel admired the way he talked about him. His green eyes lit up and he looked like he would explode with pride. 

“Your parents must be proud,” Castiel mused. Dean’s face fell and a somewhat nostalgic look came across his features. 

“I know my mom would, but she passed away in a fire when Sammy was just a baby. I doubt my dad would proud; He 

always wanted us to carry on the family business…anything else was never good enough for him,” Dean was still bitter towards 

his father, he resented the man taking what little childhood Dean had—between the moving all the time and his drinking, Dean 

was forced to take care of his brother and himself. 

Castiel felt instant regret at his words. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea,” he apologized, kicking himself for bringing it up. 

“It’s fine. I had barely turned five when the fire happened. It helps to talk about it sometimes because I’m afraid if I don’t, 

I’ll forget her. Sammy used to ask me about her all the time when he was little, so I would flip through the one photo album that 

I managed to save from the blaze, showing him her picture,” A wistful yet content smile took over his face, “It’s funny, when I 

was a kid, I’d always wanted to be a firefighter, but after fire, all I could ever think about was taking care of Sammy…I wonder 

sometimes if I could still really do it,” 

Castiel marveled at the man beside him. He took his hand, intertwining their fingers. “I would’ve never been able to do that

—I come from a very distant family,” He squeezed Dean’s hand lightly, “No one really looked out for each other. I admire your 

relationship with your brother and wish that I could’ve had that with one of mine,” He paused, lost in thought, but quickly 

regained his train of thought, “And I think you’d make an excellent firefighter—it’s not too late you know,” 

Dean had thought about it a few times, but he couldn’t afford to quit any of his jobs to pursue it. “Yeah…maybe one day,” 

They pulled into Dean’s apartment building. Both men got out and started up the walkway to his unit. Their hands were 

disconnected now and Dean felt like there was something missing. Castiel’s hand was so warm and soft; it brought him comfort. 

He unlocked the door and they both went inside. “Sammy! I’m home!” 

Sam looked over the back of the couch. “Dude, where were you last night? I know you said not to wait up, but I didn’t 

expect you to not come home—I was worried,” 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry Sammy, I fell asleep at the—” he was about to say motel before he quickly 

backpedaled, “at Cas’s place,” He gestured to the man at his side. “This is my friend Castiel,” 

Castiel smiled and extended his hand. Sam shook it readily, happy that Dean actually had a friend. It always made the 

younger Winchester feel guilty that he never did anything for himself, “I’m Sam,” 

“I’ve heard a lot about you from Dean,” Castiel told him.

“All good things?” 

“Absolutely. I hear you’re interested in law?” He took a seat on the couch and both brothers followed suit. 

“It’s what I plan to go into,” Sam said it with pride and Dean couldn’t have been prouder. 

“Well I work at a law firm and we are always hiring summer interns. How long do you have until you graduate?” 

“Three weeks,” Dean could tell Sam was getting excited. 

“Well if you’d like, I could put in a good word for you if you’d like to apply for an internship,” Cas smiled when Sam flipped 

out. 

“Yes! That would be amazing!” He nearly screamed. 

Dean just laughed. “Do you nerds want something to drink?” He asked. 

“I’ll take a coke, jerk,” Sam punched him lightly on the arm as he passed. 

“Sure thing, bitch. What about you, Cas?” 

“Coke sounds great,” He replied before continuing to talk to Sam, “you and Dean have a very odd relationship,” he said, 

thinking about their unconventional nicknames for each other. 

Sam just nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. “Trust me you have no idea,” 

Dean brought the drinks back out and watched some TV as Castiel and Sam talked about law some more. It made him 

happy to see that his brother and the man that he was slowly falling for were getting along so good. It also made him a bit sad 

that he couldn’t be with him right now. 

Every so often, he would sneak glances at Castiel to see that his stormy eyes were alight with happiness. After about two 

hours, Cas checked his watch and got up. “Well, I have to get home. It was so nice talking to both of you,” 

“Do you need a ride?” Dean offered, getting up. 

“If it’s not too much trouble, sure,” Castiel said. He shook Sam’s hand once more, “It was a pleasure meeting you, Sam,” 

“Likewise,” Sam replied. 

Castiel gave one more smile before following Dean outside and getting in the Impala once again. 

“So where am I taking you?” Dean started the car and began to back out of the driveway. 

“West End,” Dean nearly choked. Those houses were priced in the 600,000’s, not to mention it was the ‘rich’ side of town. 

“Damn, you must be one hell of a lawyer to live over there,” Dean commented. Dean knew it wasn’t going to be a very long 

ride since it was only 3 miles or so away from his own place. 

“My siblings and I had trust funds and when our parents passed away, we inherited what they had as well,” A worried 

expression came across his face. “That doesn’t change anything, right?” 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Of course not, why would it?” 

Castiel’s face relaxed a bit. “Most times, when people figure out that I’m slightly well off, they take advantage of me or treat 

me differently,” 

“You don’t have to worry about it. I grew up having to work for what I earned, so I’ve never really paid attention to what 

other people have,” Dean took Castiel’s hand again, lacing their fingers together. The blue eyed man let out a small sigh of 

relief. 

Castiel loved the feeling of Dean’s hand in his. They were rough and calloused, but they were still warm and Castiel 

couldn’t put in to words how amazing it felt to have something warm to cling to. He prayed that Dean wouldn’t make him wait 

long. 

They pulled into West End, monstrous two-story houses looming over them. Castiel pointed to a light blue one on the 

corner. “It’s that one,” Dean’s jaw nearly dropped. It was a gorgeous house that had a huge green front lawn and just based on 

the front, it was clear that Dean’s apartment could fit inside of it a few times over. 

Castiel grabbed his duffel bag out of the backseat and Dean got out, walking him to his door. The walkway was equally as 

beautiful as the house, hyacinths and calla lilies lining the stone path, little lights spread out along the length of it. When Castiel 

reached his door and was about to go inside, Dean pulled him closed and kissed him briefly. “Goodnight Cas,” he whispered. 

He walked back to his car and began driving back to his place, the smile never once leaving his face. As soon as he got 

home, Sam waited for him, his jaw clenched. Obviously, he was upset about something. 

“What’s the matter Sammy?” 

“A woman named Lisa came by when you were gone. She said that she had two jobs for you,” He spat, crossing his arms. 

He closed his eyes in defeat. He always knew that he’d figure it out somehow, but not like this. “Sammy I can exp—” 

“No Dean!” Sam yelled. “It’s bad enough that you work two jobs! I can’t sit by and watch you sell yourself for money!” 

“Do you think I like it?!” Dean shouted back, “It’s dirty and I hate myself for it!” His lowered his voice slightly. “Even with the 

work I do for Bobby and Ellen, we’re still short on rent and I couldn’t find another job that paid enough,” 

“So you resort to this? Getting on your knees for complete strangers?” His fists clenched, “I won’t let you!” 

“I would walk to hell and back for you, Sammy. If this is the only way I can provide for you, then so be it,” 

“What about Cas? Is he one of your clients?” He demanded. 

“No!” Dean shot back, “It’s not like that…I-I think I love him,” 

Sam relaxed and unclenched his fists. “Then why don’t you go for it?” 

“Well most potential boyfriends consider it a deal breaker if a guy screws strangers,” Dean replied tersely. 

“Then quit!” Sam yelled. 

“What? Quit the job that helps pay rent because I’m in love? How could you think that I’d be that selfish! You will always 

come fir—” 

“No Dean. Not this time,” Sam told him, “I can get a job; I can take some of this burden off of you,” 

Dean started getting choked up. “It’s not a burden, Sammy, It’s my responsibility,” 

Sam grabbed both his shoulders, making Dean look him in the eyes. “Who says? Who told you that you had to forsake your 

happiness for me?” He shook him lightly, “I hate seeing you this way. Working two jobs, resorting to prostitution, denying 

yourself happiness—who is ever going to draw the line? Who’s going to be there to tell you that enough is enough; to tell your 

stubborn ass that maybe I can take some responsibility for myself?” 

Dean broke down and threw his arms around Sam. “I’m sorry, Sammy, I’m so, so sorry,” Sam held him as he sobbed, 

wondering just how the hell things could’ve got this bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! There's more to come!


	4. Make Yourself Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally does something completely and utterly for himself.

Dean didn’t protest when Sam a job at Biggersons. He certainly disapproved of the idea, but there wasn’t much he could do. Sam 

had made it crystal clear that prostitution was completely out of the question, which, Dean couldn’t deny was a good thing. After 

all of these years of him taking care of Sam, his little brother was returning the favor. 

“I’m off to work,” Sam announced, coming out of his room in his red uniform and hat. 

“Alright Sammy, be careful,” Dean replied, clapping him on the shoulder. 

“And Dean?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Make yourself happy for once and give Cas a call,” Sam had a little smirk on his face and unlocked the door, “jerk,” 

“Yeah, yeah, I will bitch,” Sam left and Dean closed the door behind him. 

He really did think about calling Cas, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to talk to him in person. 

Grabbing his keys, he got in the car and began the drive to West End. 

Anticipation and apprehension weakened his resolve. Even if he were to show up at his house, who’s to say that Cas would 

even want him. After all that he’d done, or rather who he’d done, he didn’t think he deserved to be loved—especially by 

someone like Cas—the guy was practically an angel.

Despite his reservations, he pulled up in front of his house, more nervous than he’d ever been. The once inviting blue 

house was now the reason for his anxiety. He tried to remind himself that this wasn’t his first rodeo and that he’s had plenty of 

relationships before, but it gave very little consolation. Meeting Cas—and consequently falling in love with him—happened faster 

than Dean could even comprehend. He’d never felt so strongly about anyone in such a small amount of time. 

His hands were shaky and sweaty when he was finally in front of the door. He gave three loud knocks and then plunged his 

hands into his pants pockets. 

When he heard the click of the deadlock unlocking and the door opening, he swore he was going to be sick. Then he saw 

Cas. Every fear he had melted away and he slammed into the man, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. 

Cas returned the kiss, dragging him inside in the process. When they broke apart, the blue eyed man looked puzzled. 

“Dean I thought we agreed that—”

“I’m done with it,” he interrupted, smiling widely, “Sam found out and we talked it out. I decided that you both are far too 

important to me, so I quit.” 

Cas smiled and brought Dean into a tight hug. “This may sound crazy, but I’m falling in love with you,” 

Dean froze and then all at once, the doubts from earlier flooded his mind. 

“What’s the matter Dean?” Cas looked at his baffled expression and sported a hurt look of his own. “I know we haven’t 

known each other for that long, but I—” He paused and took a breath, “you’re perfect,” 

“No, Cas, I may be a lot of things, but perfect is not one of them,” Dean lowered his head, suddenly not able to meet Cas’s 

piercing gaze, “I’ve done things, things that I can’t speak of to anyone—not even Sam,”

Cas kissed Dean fiercely. “You are. You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met and it goes so much deeper than your 

looks. How loyal you are, how much love you have for your brother, just you in general…you’re the most perfect man I’ve ever 

met,” He kissed Dean again, this time his mouth moving softly and sensually against Dean’s. “I could care less what you’ve done. 

I love you,” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and buried his head in his neck, thankful that Cas was able to still love him, despite his 

past. “I love you too,” 

Cas led him upstairs to his bedroom, carefully shutting the door upon entry. With their eyes staying locked on one another, 

Dean eased himself onto the bed, taking his shirt off and undoing his belt buckle. Cas began to disrobe as well. 

Once they were both fully exposed, Cas crawled onto the bed, hovering just above Dean’s body. He rocked back onto his 

knees, straddling his lower body. Cas ran hands down Dean’s abdomen and then back up again, leaning forward to kiss him 

once his hands wrapped around either side of his face. 

Dean let out a moan as Cas’s tongue probed his mouth. When their lips separated, Cas continued to kiss down his neck 

where he sucked a bit harder. Dean groaned loudly as Cas focused his lips and tongue on an area just beneath his jaw. He 

nipped at it slightly and left a small mark. 

Cas met Dean’s lips once more, but just for a brief kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes stayed locked onto Dean’s as he 

spread the green eyed man’s legs and slowly pushed into him. 

Dean felt that intimate bond again just as he had at the hotel, the only difference being that instead of feeling awkwardness 

and shame, he felt acceptance and love. 

When he was in all the way, Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’s hips and thrusted up slightly, making them both groan in 

appreciation. 

Cas set a slow, sensuous pace, never once looking away from Dean’s emerald eyes. Dean definitely felt the difference this 

time versus the time at the motel. Rather than being hot and heavy lustful sex, this was slow lovemaking, something that Dean 

didn’t have any experience with. 

Cas’s pace stayed the same the entire time, both of them moaning every so often. His thrusts were deep and with each one, 

he hit that one spot inside of Dean. Quickly, it became too much and Dean knew his end would be soon. 

“Cas,” He uttered, his breath coming out in shallow pants. 

Cas knew right away what he was trying to get across. “I know me too,” his breathing was erratic as well, but still, the same 

sluggish pace remained. 

After one deep thrust, Dean yelled Cas’s name as he came between them. Cas thrusted back in deeply and shuddered as he 

came inside of him, burying his face in Dean’s neck. 

They stayed like that for a while as their breathing slowed and when it had, Cas raised his head and kissed Dean deeply. 

“I love you,” Dean whispered when they separated. Cas pulled out of him and landed next to him, both of them facing each 

other. 

“I love you too,” 

Cas began to fall asleep and Dean reluctantly watched those gorgeous blue eyes close. He pressed his head against Cas’s 

chest, the man’s heartbeat acting as a lullaby to Dean who, within a few minutes, fell asleep himself. His last thought before he 

was completely unconscious was ‘this man is perfect.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're winding down to the end!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months later...

3 months later

It took a lot of convincing, but now, as Dean moved stuff into Cas’s house on West End, he couldn’t find a reason why this 

wasn’t a good idea. Dean denied Cas a few times before finally giving in and agreeing to make the move. It’s not that he was 

afraid of the commitment; it was just that for all of Dean’s life, he’d lived out of shoddy apartments and shady motels—he didn’t 

want Cas to think that he was taking advantage of his wealth. 

It was a good thing that Dean did move out though. After getting a full ride to Stanford, Sam applied for the internship 

where Cas worked, and of course, got in. The summer was dwindling down and when it ended, Sam would be making the move 

from Kansas to California so that he could live on campus. It didn’t really hit him that he’d have to live by himself in the 

apartment until Sam brought home the details about his room and roommate. 

He was jostled out of his thoughts when he felt arms go around his waist from behind as he was bringing in a box of CD’s 

and books. He smiled and set the box down in front of the bookshelf so that he could turn around and kiss Cas. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Cas rested his head against dean’s chest and squeezed him tightly. 

“I’m glad to be here,” He returned the hug and laid his head on top of Cas’s, “but you’re going to have to let go or else I’ll 

never finish staking the bookshelf.” 

“These boxes will still be here in a little while,” Cas pointed out, beginning to nibble lightly on Dean’s jaw. 

Dean smirked at the thought. The next thing either of them knew, they were racing up the stairs, clothes flying off before 

they even made the door. 

A few days later, after they had christened nearly every single solid— and non-solid—surface in their new home to their 

lovemaking, the books and CD’s still sat forgotten in front of the bookshelf and Dean wondered if they’d ever get put away. He 

thought about just going out there and getting it done, using the ‘Cas will still be there when he’s done’ argument, but one look 

from those blue eyes melted away his determination and he knew that he would be a slave to that gaze for the rest of his life. 

But honestly, he didn’t mind one bit.

As they lay in their shared bed, still basking in their euphoria from their most recent ‘activity,’ Cas moved closer to Dean, 

entangling their limbs together and pulling him so close that they could feel each other’s heartbeats. 

“Have I ever told you you’re perfect?” Cas ran his fingers along his jaw that was peppered with stubble, moving it down to 

trace the curve of the underside of his chin down to his neck. 

“Once or twice,” Dean gave him a small smile and cupped his cheek. “I love you, Cas,” 

“I love you too, Dean, always,” 

Dean leaned even closer to Cas and curled into him, relishing in the warmth of his embrace. Deep down, he still wondered 

why someone so utterly perfect would love him, but he was beginning to realize that maybe, just maybe, it was because he 

himself was perfect too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you all liked it and please don't be a stranger (unless you know...you're a guest) I love to get comments of any kind, especially constructive criticism (emphasis on constructive; please be polite)


End file.
